Elementix!
by Ayla-The fairy of Hope
Summary: The Winx discover a new power:Elementix. It will be very good with keeping the Trix in line but are they happy with a life full of action and seemingly no end?
1. Chapter 1

Mrs Faragonda was staring out of the window. Rain was slapping against the glass and looked so alive that she wondered if she was up after all. Something kept on bugging her. Finally she realized it was the Winx club girls and their powers.

'' Are they happy with their lives? '' was her thought. '' Is this really what they need? ''

The next morning

Blink, blink.

Flora sighed. Another gruesome day full of work! Work, work, work! It seemed to be all she does. All Winx for that matter. Then her mind wandered to Helia.

'' What is he doing right now?'' '' Probaly having fun on the warm sands of Amelii,(the planet were there are only beaches with glittering water and hot weather like in Solaria.)'' she concluded.

The Specialists were sent on a holiday to bring their power up for future battles.

The Winx were kept back because _somebody_ had to be protecting Magix.

**POV Flora**

What's bad is that we didn't have a holiday in donkeys years! Nobody thinks about us. Being us isn't easy and having a monotonous life of battle, battle and battle _again _is so tiring and HARD. And getting harder each day.

With all my willpower I force myself up and about, trying to get ready for another day of battling with those _stupid_ witches! They just won't give up!

I walk out of my bedroom all dressed and go in to the bathroom.

Click!

' I can't keep up any longer!' I cry and sink helplessly to the cold floor, weeping.

**End of POV**


	2. Chapter 2: Worst nightmare

'Calm down Flora! It's too early to give up! We'll find a way…' said Musa, barely believing her words true.

'_EARLY?_ So you're saying that there's still lot's of ….' she couldn't finish. Tears spurted down the fairy's face like Niagara Falls on the rocks.

' I'm exhausted girls!' said Bloom falling down on the sofa.

' Everybody is! Can you just for a _moment _STOP THINKING ABOUT YOURSELF ?' screamed Tecna.

Blink, blink.

' Look at poor Flora! She's _WAY _ more exhausted than you are and you haven't even noticed! I know you are a powerful fairy and all that but the question is ; HAVE YOU GOT A HEART?' she carried on.

'Oh dear. This departure and the stressful events must have changed her radically,' whispered Stella.

' I know. She's getting on my nerves!' replied Bloom, not even bothering to whisper.

**POV Tecna**

How don't they understand? Miss Faragonda and the other school teachers are working us impossibly hard! The boys get a holiday and we don't! I do not care about those _stupid _TRIX! We can't carry on like this… Even in imprisonment they managed to drive us towards the edge.

I will not let Bloom and her Dragon Fire take lead again! Sighing, I bring in all the energy of the air and not let it escape out of me. Witches… How do we make them understand? How?

_Flashback_

'_NOO!'_

_The air streamed around, carelessly pushing her down, down, down. Towards sure death…_

_She is sucked in Omega and then thrown away like old toy, like a boring game like useless rubbish. _

_SCCCCRRREEEAAAACH! The fairy slides down the wall ends up on the freezing ice, unconscious. Her transformation is Enchantix fairy. She is Tecna. _

_**ME!**_

_End of flashback._

**End of POV**

' Tecna? Are you alright? '

'Mmm?'

'Oh thank goodness! It would have been my fault if anything happened to you! I'm not going to forgive myself…'

'What happened ? Is she alright? Bloom come on!' called Stella.

'She's OK. Although a bit groggy,' Stella stares, 'Alright A LOT groggy!'

The doctor appears, rushing up and feeling Tecna's forehead.

' Oh my dear god! Poor girl! She needs to be checked over straight away! Bloom? Can you help dear?'

'Of course! What with?'

' Carry her to the room where Sky was when he had the fall. And be quick about it!' answered the doctor.

In the girls room

Knock!

'Yes?'

' I need to talk to you girls!'


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**POV BLOOM**

What have I done? Now Tecna is in trouble and its all my fault! If I haven't been so terribly rude then this wouldn't have happened. Bu it is _ terribly _ unfair. We have to work work work! EVERY DAY! I know I'm powerful but not all the time. Oh dear me what will Grizelda say on the night practice when she won't see Tecna? Then she'll immediately send for her and the doctor will not tolerate that and they'll blame ME!

I think I'm getting a migraine.

**END OF POV**

Bloom was walking too and fro in her bedroom, bags under her eyes from not sleeping well. when Stella popped in.

' What's wrong Bloom?'

' Oh Stella! If only you knew!'

' Knew what?' and then Bloom started to tell her best friend about everything.

TEN MINUTES LATER

' … and this is why I'm so worried.' finished the red haired fairy.

' I understand Bloom. But Tecna is alright. At least she says so. I can't believe her, judging by how terrible she looks.'

' It's not only that. I feel horrible for being so rude to her earlier on. Maybe that's because she 's ill!' said Bloom.

KNOCK KNOCK!

'Yes?'

' I need to talk to you girls!

That's when it happened.

**AUTHOR NOTE:I hope you liked this chapter! Stella is going to be in the next one together with Musa and Layla( Aisha).**


	4. Chapter 4 Reunion and more drama

**POV Stella**

Oh god. Poor Bloom. She is working herself to the limits to make up for Tecna's illness. We're all working too hard. And that stupid Griselda has given us _night practise! _We're all weary and tired, with bags under our eyes and pale faces.

KNOCK KNOCK

'I need to talk to you girls.'

See if i care. I am so not going to listen, even if the whole world has escaped from prison!

The head came in and sat down.

' I believe that we are working you too hard. I am terribly worried about you and especially with Tecna and Bloom. I have talked to Roxy and Tecna and both believe that a holiday wouldn't be needed. But seeing as they are both looking terrible from those night practises i cannot believe them.'

WHAT! Roxy has been on night practise? This is getting out of hand!

**END OF POV**

**POV MUSA**

AARGH! I am simply outraged! How dare they make poor Roxy work too?

'Mrs Faragonda Roxy is way too young to work like us! We can bear it! She can't.'

' I know. I kept telling her that but she will not listen.'

RAP RAP! KNOCK!

Yes?' said Flora.

It was a young girl.

' There's a ship for Red Fountain coming!'

**END OF POV**

**POV LAYLA(AISHA)**

Poor Tecna! Poor Roxy!

RAP RAP! KNOCK!

I'm beside myself with exitement.

_MAYBE WE'LL FINALY GO ON HOLIDAY!_

Or maybe not.

The boys have come back because there is another emergency.

' Where's Tecna? Is she alright? Has she over-worked herself again?' asked Timmy.

' Nope. We're all just getting ready for show and no, none of us have worked at all during these last few months!' snapped Stella, crossly.

' Sorry. I'm just terribly anxious for her. These few days she stopped complaining of how unfair everybody is and she usually does that 24/7' he said.

' I'll take to you to her. Maybe that'll cheer her up.' i said.

LATER

Tecna is in her's and Musa's room, weeping to Timmy. Poor guy. None of us had the slightest idea how hard we were on her.


	5. Chapter 5 Surpise!

**POV Timmy**

Oh gawd. I did not know how hard the girls worked. I feel guilty. And they look terrible! Especially Bloom. And Tecna. She is sobbing right now, and hugging me. Poor Tecna. If they carry on like this they ALL will become ghosts.

'(sob) …. why Timmy? WHY? I work like a cow and then what thanks do I get? NONE!(WAAH!)'

Tec has calmed down a little. But the bits around her eyes are raw red from being rubbed.

' So what has happened fairies?'

'(GASP!)'

It's the trix! those STUPID witches!

**END of POV**

Poor Winx! Nobody is left. Have the Trix won?

AUTHOR NOTE: This chapter is in two bits!


End file.
